


Jonquil

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [10]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, NSFW, Non-Graphic Smut, but dont bang for real, flower prompt, i guess, its been a while and im not sure what the tags really mean, prompt, they make out and get naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: When you're a hot engineer and you have a hot boss-scientist girlfriend, why keep your hands to yourself? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯second part to the prompt i recieved, the other one being gardenia. if you want you can send me prompts at tyvian-whaler.tumblr.comJonquil- desire





	Jonquil

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! i hope you like it! please comment and/or kudos if you can, i need the validation. please forgive any mistakes or typos!
> 
> my tumblr; tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com

Never in a milion years did Mikhaila think she'd get to wake up that way. Warm and cozy, surrounded by soft blankets and pillows. A lazy arm wrapped around her waist and gentle kisses on her shoulders at odd times throughout the night. The satisfying hum in her body after vigorous sex with someone who knew damn well what they were doing... Simply put; It was heaven.   
  
It was seeing the stars in the Arboretum for the first time, smelling the strange flowers and watching earth dance around the station. It was drinking hot tea on a cold autumn day with the rain pitter pattering against the window and dull daylight filtered through heavy clouds. It was everything that felt good and everything that was good.  
  
It was Morgan.  
  
Brilliant and arrogant Morgan, the scientist and the leader. Mikhaila didn't think much of her when they first met and Morgan hadn't given her a reason to change her mind until their third meeting where instead of berating a crewman for having made a major mistake she explained what he'd done wrong and how to fix it. Morgan was cold and calculating about her work but kind to people when she didn't need to be, a trait that made her almost irresistable to the engineer.  
  
There was power in everything Morgan did and Mikhaila was delighted to experience that first hand in private. Her kisses were light and fleeting but determined when they explored her body, her hands were always gentle but firm. Only when they were in the heat of it did she lose a little of her control and allow her fingers to dig into Mikhailas skin, something that only made Mikhaila ache for more.   
  
They hadn't been together for that long and Mikhailas desire was insatiable. Anytime Morgan came into view or mind she wanted nothing more than to touch her; to feel the muscles under her skin and hear her heavy breathing between kisses on her neck. It was hard to focus on her work and whenever they had time off together they spent it tightly intertwined until it was time to work again.  
  
Heaven.  
  
Mikhaila was happy and content and Morgan seemed to be just as pleased. She placed soft kisses on her shoulders, moving closer and closer to her neck while a hand wandered under Mikhailas top. It tickled when her hand moved like a ghost across her stomach and when the hand reached her breast she could feel heat gather in her abdomen.    
  
Each touch was intoxicating and she wished she could live in that blissful moment but when Mikhaila opened her eyes she noticed the time.  
  
"Morgan." she said, her voice low and husky.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"We got work in 3 hours."  
  
"Mhhm."  
  
"After last night I think you need your rest."  
  
"Want me to stop?"  
  
Did she? Mikhaila took a moment to think about it but Morgan extended a leg over hers and straddled her, her lips finding Mikhailas. There was no need to think anymore, not that she could think about anything other than Morgan, and she reciprocated the kiss with passion. Her fingers combed through Morgans hair, grabbing a hold to take more control but whatever plans she had were thwarted when Morgan allowed her hands to travel to Mikhailas rear, slowly moving beneath her underwear.   
  
Mikhaila sighed into their kiss and thrusted herself against Morgan, a slight sweat forming on her skin. Goddamn that woman and her magical hands.   
  
"I take that as a no?" Morgan murmured against her lips.  
  
Mikhaila could feel her smirk and their kiss slowed down to a few hasty ones as Mikhaila started tugging at Morgans shirt. She was so cocky and it was annoying but equally as attractive when she leaned back to pull the shirt off, her hair bouncing down around her face and eyes burning with lust.   
  
Mikhaila reciprocated the touch she had earlier felt, slowly moving her hands up across Morgans abdomen, relishing taut muscles under soft skin until she reached her breast. To be cruel, she grinned and ignored the touch Morgan was expecting and instead relaxed, running her hands softly up her thighs. Morgan groaned with dissapointment and stopped in her tracks confused.   
  
"Correct me of I'm wrong but it seems you're more eager than I am." Mikhaila said.   
  
Morgan scrunched her face together dramatically and laughed.   
  
"Ah, you got me. I surrender. Do with you want with me."  
  
"Whatever I want?" Mikahila teased, bending her knees to support grinding against Morgan who let out a breathless moan.  
  
"Whatever you want."


End file.
